Catwoman (Arkhamverse)
Preferring to grow up on the mean and violent streets of Gotham City instead of her broken home, Selina Kyle used her stealth, cunning, martial art skills, and sex appeal to steal numerous treasures and objects of value as the cat burglar appropriately named Catwoman. While on the opposite side of the law, Batman still sees the good in Selina due to her principled code of ethics with the pair becoming close allies at times. After being arrested and brought into Arkham City by Hugo Strange during a skirmish with Two-Face, Catwoman seeks to settle her score with Two-Face and take advantage of the chaos and confusion within the prison compound to satisfy her own greed and lust by breaking into the Confiscated Goods Vault and helping herself to all the loot stored inside. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' While Catwoman does not appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, her clawed gloves and mask appear on display at the East Wing Corridor of the old Arkham Mansion and she was crossed off from the party list, suggesting she was, or is an inmate. After Arkham Shortly before Arkham City's opening, Batman is found surrounded by TYGER guards in a trap set up by Strange designed to capture him. Fortunately Batman receives help from Catwoman, who has infiltrated the City, and rescues him using a prisoner convoy vehicle she had intercepted from a TYGER guard that was transferring Poison Ivy from Arkham Asylum to Arkham City. Catwoman informs Batman that she had made an uneasy alliance with Ivy to which Batman warns her that she shouldn't be playing such a dangerous game with Ivy. As Strange's grip tightened and the gates of Arkham City slammed shut on Gotham criminals, only three were left at large; Two-Face, Catwoman and Batman. Catwoman sat in her apartment, debating whether to flee, when her phone rang. On the other end: the unmistakable voice of Two-Face. "Sorry, Kitty-Cat but one of us had to go down." Suddenly, TYGER guards were at her door. Fleeing, Catwoman fought her way through guard after guard to the safety of a nearby roof. She could only watch as the guards ransacked her apartment until they found her safe. She readied her claws, but a shadowy figure appeared behind her and held a gloved hand over her mouth until she passed out. Catwoman came to in the Batmobile as it raced through the streets of Gotham. She angrily told Batman that he should not have gotten involved. Batman told her to give up on her loot and leave town before it was too late. Undeterred, she asked how Batman knew so much about Arkham City. He explained that he had found a secret room in Quincy Sharp's office back at Arkham Asylum, filled with detailed plans for the new prison complex. Catwoman thanked him and pressed the emergency eject button on her seat. The Batmoblie screeched to a halt, but it was too late. Catwoman had disappeared...and Batman knew exactly where she was headed. Two-Face was already in the warden's office in Arkham Asylum, photographing the plans to the secret vault inside Arkham City. As Catwoman burst into the room, Two-Face laughed as he tossed the originals into the fire. Furious, she knocked him to the ground, grabbed the camera and ran. With seemingly no escape for either of them and TYGER guards alerted and closing in fast, Catwoman was suddenly pulled to safety by Batman, leaving Two-Face to be captured. As Catwoman ascended, she opened the camera to reveal her prize only to find the memory card had vanished, She looked down on Two-Face who was showing her the card, before calmly swallowing it. Furious, Catwoman sliced though the line and plummeted to the ground, only to be surrounded by TYGER guards, arrested and taken to Arkham City. Catwoman decides to break into Hugo Strange's office to retrieved her loot that was confiscated upon her arrest. TYGER guards capture her and bring her before Strange, where he conducts a psychological interview with her as a means to discover more about her criminal motives and her relationship with Batman. Catwoman at first refuses to answer his question until he threaten her by revealing he has got a TYGER agent who has Holly Robinson in his sights, awaiting orders from Strange to kill her if necessary. Catwoman proceeds to answer his questions and in return Hugo reveals that the location of the Confiscated Goods Vault plans is in Two-Face's vault in his former campaigning office used when he was running for District Attorney of Gotham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Having been tipped off by Strange, Catwoman breaks into the campaign office to steal the memory card holding the plans, beats up Two-Face's thugs, but ends up captured by Two-Face at gunpoint. She was then about to be executed by Two-Face in the courthouse in front of his henchmen, both due to her previous theft and as a means to ensure Two-Face would rise in the ranks of Arkham City. Two-Face then decided after flipping a coin to hold a trial instead of killing her immediately. This ultimately gave Batman enough time to infiltrate the courtroom and beat up his gang. After she is saved by Batman, she doesn't elaborate on any knowledge on what is going on in Arkham City or on what Hugo Strange is up to, but she doesn't trust the latter either way as he was absent for a year and then came under command of Sharp. She also narrowly evades a sniper shot from the Joker. Batman tells her it's not safe and leaves to pursue Joker. With Batman busy, Catwoman plans on stealing from Strange's vault. However, she is unsure about how to get in. After retrieving her weapons from her apartment, she goes to Poison Ivy for help. Ivy refuses to help Catwoman because of their last encounter, in which Catwoman accidentally killed a rare plant of Ivy's, the last remaining of which is in Strange's vault. Catwoman makes a deal with Ivy to retrieve the plant from the vault if Ivy can get her in. Ivy agrees and smashes the door down with her plants. Catwoman sneaks in and steals security cards from the TYGER guards and is able to stealthily take them down and enter the vault. In the midst of all this, Strange activates Protocol 10, destroying a whole city block nearby. Catwoman reluctantly leaves behind her stolen goods and goes to find Batman, who the TYGER guards say to be nearing death. She finds Batman buried beneath rubble and helps him. At the very end, Catwoman watches from afar Batman carrying Joker's corpse out of the theater. After the events of the game, Catwoman goes to her apartment to get her stuff and leave the city, but the apartment was destroyed in an explosion that was triggered when Catwoman tried to enter. Catwoman was unconscious. A group of Two-Face's thugs surrounded her and wondered if she was alive. Catwoman woke up and mercilessly beat up the thugs. Angry, she interrogates a thug and threatens him to tell her where her things are. The thug tells her that Two-Face has her things at the museum, and Catwoman responds by knocking him out with a knee to the face on the floor, as punishment for blowing up her apartment. She goes to the museum, fights Two-Face, and discovers that due to his obsession with duality, Two-Face has kept half her stuff and gave the other half away, angering Catwoman and making her knock out Two-Face with a solid punch to the face. Soon after, Catwoman goes around the city beating up Two-Face's thugs to get her items back. Gameplay Catwoman is a much more flexible character and her combat sequences are faster, requiring skill and precise control. However, Catwoman is limited to three gadgets: a whip, caltrops, and bolas. Also, she cannot use the special disarm takedown, and can only do a normal takedown, and two special takedowns. In combat, Catwoman uses her acrobatic abilities to take down her enemies, ranging from flexible kicks, to jaw-breaking knees to the face, sharp claws to scratch her enemies, and bone-breaking punches to knock out her enemies. Catwoman also seduces her enemies: one of her counters involves her kissing her enemy before throwing him over, and another involves a takedown where she puts the enemy's head between her knees before cracking his neck. In Riddler's Revenge, Catwoman taunts her enemies by saying things like, "Seriously, you boys don't stance a chance," and "Don't make me humiliate you boys." In stealth gameplay, unlike Batman, Catwoman can run behind her enemies without alerting them of her presence. This can prove advantageous for players who like to take out enemies quickly and effectively. Unfortunately, it is much more difficult and time-consuming for Catwoman to jump up to a vantage point, requiring a few leaps to do so, as opposed to Batman who can fire his grapple gun in one go. As opposing to Batman's "detective vision", Catwoman has her own "thief vision", which, in comparison, is much harder to use, presenting a more blurrier and dark image of the surrounding, without all the analysis and, much to make it quite useless, it can't differ armed from unarmed thugs, making this skill very unused. She also has a marking spot in thugs she can use her the flying hits, being three red claw, or scratch markings, though, due her lack of gliding skill, her flying attacks require more proximity to the target, but in closed spaces, the difference is barely noticeable, as she can use the same hanging spots Batman uses. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman Her agility and razor-sharp claws will buy Catwoman some time in Arkham City, but without a strong ally or power base it is unlikely that she will remain unscratched for long. Catwoman's best chance is to team up with one or more of the other villains, who are able to offer her some protection in return for her special skills—she is perhaps one of the greatest thieves in the world. Dr. Hugo Strange: Side Note Working alone, Catwoman’s chances of survival in her new high-security home are slim. ~ Dr. Hugo Strange Patient Interviews thumb|left|300px|Catwoman interview tapes. Trivia *Catwoman is a playable character. She can be added for free when the game is purchased new or available as DLC for a cost. *Players can also download Catwoman outfits from Batman: The Animated Series and The Long Halloween, though it lacks the distinctive tail and whiskers associated with the costume. *In Catwoman's third story mission, if the player chooses to have her leave Arkham City with the loot as opposed to saving Batman, the game will appear to end with Catwoman escaping into Gotham saying "Screw him". However, after a few moments of credits the game will suddenly reverse as though it were a video tape being rewound to the point were Catwoman exits the vault, so that the player may make the right choice and continue the story. *Interestingly, if you look at Catwoman while flipping in and out of her Thief Vision, you will see her goggles slide on and off her face by themselves, as Catwoman doesn't touch them. *Catwoman's design in this game is featured as an alternate skin in Injustice: Gods Among Us, exclusive for those who pre-order the game at Walmart. See also *Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters